backyardigansfandomcom-20200223-history
The Masked Retriever
" | image = The_Backyardigans_The_Masked_Retriever.png | number = Season 3, Episode 19 | code = 320 | airdate = February 10, 2009 (DVD) April 23, 2009 | snack = Vegetable quesadillas at Uniqua's house | genre = Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass | writer = Janice Burgess | director = Dave Palmer | music = Evan Lurie Douglas Wieselman | video = Robin Hood the Clean | previous = "The Two Musketeers" | next = "Robot Rampage: Part 1"}} " " is an episode of The Backyardigans from the third season. *Uniqua *Pablo *Tyrone *Tasha *Austin *Horses *Toronado "It's a musical adventure in Viejo, California, as Librarian Uniqua turns into the Masked Retriever to get back an overdue library book from Don Austin as they sing Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass." Uniqua is in the backyard stacking books on the picnic table. She introduces herself as the librarian of the public library in Viejo, California. She explains to the viewer that you can check out books at the library. She also mentions that if one is overdue and the person who checked it out does not return it, she disguises herself as "The Masked Retriever" and takes the book back on time. She sings the song "The Masked Retriever". The backyard transforms into the town of Viejo, California. Uniqua walks into a tan building, the local library. She opens the door and walks inside. She begins to stamp books at her desk when Tasha walks into the library with a stack of books. She returns them to Uniqua and starts to sing "I Love the Library" after Uniqua compliments her on returning her books right on time. Tasha asks where the book The Case of the Climbing Cat is located because she could not find it in the fiction section. Uniqua looks for a form saying who has the book already and realizes that Don Austin, the richest and most important person in Viejo, checked out the book last week. Uniqua is surprised when she finds out that it is overdue. She explains to Tasha what has happened until the conversation is interrupted by the sound of Don Austin's carriage driving by. Uniqua rushes outside and tells him that his book is overdue. Coincidentally, Don Austin is currently reading the book. Don Austin says that he don't care that the book is overdue and briefly tells Uniqua that he will not return the book. He rides in his carriage back to his giant house. Uniqua and Tasha begin to sing "I'm Going To Get That Book Back". Uniqua and Tasha walk back into the library and Uniqua discusses that she will get the book back. Tasha suggests that The Masked Retriever could get the book back. When Tasha walks behind a bookcase, Uniqua goes to her underground dressing area to dress as The Masked Retriever. Don Austin's guards, Tyrone and Pablo, are standing at the gate just in front of Don Austin's house. Tyrone tells Pablo that instead of watching out for the librarian, they should watch out for The Masked Retriever. Tyrone tells him that he is a masked guy who always gets overdue books back no matter how long it takes. Pablo goes inside to patrol as Tyrone walks around the house. The Masked Retriever rides on her black stallion, Toronado, to the house. He hides behind a corner and tells Toronado that when he whistles, that he will pick him up at Don Austin' study. The Masked Retriever runs to the gate when Tyrone's back is turned and enters the building. Tyrone hears the gate close and walks over to it at the sight of a black checkmark. Tyrone immediately knows that The Masked Retriever has entered the building. The Masked Retriever sneaks into Don Austin's study as Pablo tells Don Austin about The Masked Retriever. Don Austin tells Pablo that he does not care about the retriever and that they are leaving for Mexico that night. He calls Tyrone and tells him to set up the carriage, and that when he enters the carriage and will order Tyrone and Pablo to head for Mexico. Don Austin walks off. The Masked Retriever overheard the conversation and whistles for Toronado so he can catch up to the carriage. Toronado runs up to the window. The Masked Retriever hops out and on to Toronado's saddle. He and the horse set off. The camera turns to Don Austin, in the carriage. He looks out the window and spots the Masked Retriever riding on Toronado. He yells for the guards to make the horses carrying the carriage run faster. Pablo and Tyrone do so. The Masked Retriever jumps on to the two horses and stops the carriage from going anywhere. Don Austin grabs his book and runs into the top floor of a small abandoned house. Don Austin resumes reading his book as the Masked Retriever jumps from ledge to ledge as she tries to get the book back. The Masked Retriever enters the opening in the top floor and angrily approaches Don Austin. Don Austin is cornered and scared. He sadly admits that he is not finished with the book. The Masked Retriever pauses and does not threaten him. The Masked Retriever asks him if his statement is true, and Don Austin explains to him that it is 20 pages long and he is only on page 10. The Masked Retriever tells him that one solution is to renew the book in the library. Don Austin asks her what that means, and Uniqua explains that it is a way to have more time to read it, but the librarian will only renew it if the librarian stamps it, and he must hurry before the library close. Don Austin blinks and says "Thank you.", but he realizes that the Masked Retriever is gone. He looks out the window and sees the Masked Retriever riding Toronado back to the library in the distance. Uniqua returns to the library and takes off her Masked Retriever disguise. She tells Tasha that the book will probably be back today, just as the sound of horses interrupts the conversation. The guards open the door and announce that Don Austin will enter the library. Don Austin tells Uniqua that he wants to renew his book. Uniqua renews it and all the characters sing "A Happy Ending". Uniqua asks Don Austin how he knew about renewing books. Don Austin answers her by asking "Have you ever heard of.....the Masked Retriever?". Just then, Uniqua's stomach rumbles and she invites everyone to her house for vegetable quesadillas. Viejo turns back into the backyard and they all sing the ending song. They enter Uniqua's house. Uniqua opens the previously closed door and shouts, "I am the Masked Retriever!" *Uniqua: Librarian Uniqua and The Masked Retriever *Pablo: Guard Pablo *Tyrone: Guard Tyrone *Tasha: Viejo Resident Tasha *Austin: Don Austin *"The Masked Retriever" *"I Love the Library" *"I'm Going to Get That Book Back" *"A Happy Ending" Category:Episodes Category:Season 3